nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Countdown to Apocalypse/Prologue
This is the prologue for the Countdown to Apocalypse storyline by cannedsoup. While it is not playable or an actual map, it briefly shows moments from Onyx Team's early years, before they were deployed, as well as the cyber-kinetic project in general. In the prologue, the player will assume the role of Park. ---- It is bright... the player eventually opens their eyes to a bright light, but not as bright. They find that they are in a capsule, meaning that they are still in containment and in the learning process. Dr. Ethan Palmer: As our porgram was in charge of the operation to control the zombies, we wanted you to be the best. We tried our hardest, used the best technology, paid the best scientists and engineers, did everything we could to make that happen. We thought we succeeded. New Scene The player wakes up and leaves the containment capsule, having a little trouble walking. They eventually get coordinated and begin to update information fed to the during the learning process. Two figures walk into the room, Commander Jack Neely and Dr. Ethan Palmer. Dr. Ethan Palmer: LTS-0112, this is Commander Jack Neely. He will be your team's advisor and mentor. Neely's profile is brought up on the player's HUD and is stored in their memory. Park: It is a pleasure meeting you, Commander Neely. Park and Neely briefly shake hands. Neely: Likewise, LTS-0112. I assume you know why we are here. Park: (Hesitates for a moment) No, I am not aware of why both of you are here... Palmer: (Smiling) It's time to meet your siblings, LTS-0112. Follow us. The player will follow Palmer and Neely out of the small room, and once the player reaches the door, the scene will fade. New Scene This scene takes place later, when the beings have all bonded together and are made into Onyx Team. They are in a training session, where the player will have to go through. Neely: (From a distance overlooking the training arena) Alright Onyx, it's go time. The team readies, and the training session starts. The walls come down, and the objective is to survive the training session for a certain time (2:00). The AI zombies become harder ever :30. Star: I'm ready to kick some zombie butt. Eternal: You sure you're not going to be kicked in the butt by som zombies? Star: Oh shut up, Eternal. Park: Guys, focus! We have to ace this test run if we're ever going to see some real zombie blood any time soon. The player will go through the training simulation. If they fail, they must go through it once more. If they pass, Commander Neely will commend them and the scene will fade, thus beginning another. New Scene The players will find themselves in the main room of the base, looking over the world map. They focus their view on Scotland, where Neely points out the zombie outbreak that happened, and that Onyx Team must take care of the problem by any means. Neely: You may take care of the problem how you want to. However, there will be no heavy missiles or nukes involved. Other than what I mentioned, you may use anything else. Aeon: Will we be supplied with equipment when needed? Neely: We will be able to supply you, but we can't do it too often. See, the zombies have the ability to learn tactics used by us. For example, we sent soldiers to take care of the problem a year ago and we sent down care packages every week, each containing special weapons; there's no sign of them, as they haven't contacted us within the last six months. Star: What kind of equipment will we be getting? Neely: For weapons, you will be given the standard issue SR92 assault rifle. Except for you, Star; you will be given the Type 56 "Dart", hence that you are the sniper. We will also drop down machines that enhance your abilities, as long as you are still living. There is one utility in particular that we will give you. It was first found in 1945, during the original zombie outbreak. It is a weapons box, known by all of your allies as the Mystery Box that will hand you any random weapon, regardless of skill. Eternal: So... it just hands you any random weapon? Neely: Not exactly. You may choose to take it, but at the price of giving the box one of your weapons. Eternal: (Shrugs) Seems fair enough. Neely: Oh and another thing. The box tends to have this habit to disappear and spawn in another area of the map if used a certain number of times. Park: (Under his breath) Just great. Neely: Okay, we're good. Let's go to the loading area. Neely's voice begins to fade as he finishes talking and the scene fades. New Scene It is seen dark and pouring as Onyx Team is loaded onto the chopper. After waiting a few minutes for supplies to be loaded, the team sets their main objective. The chopper eventually flies off into the distance, making the lit up base disappear. Park: Remember, Onyx. Semper Fidelis. Category:Cannedsoup Category:Countdown to Apocalypse Category:Non-Canon